Web Spider
|sprite = }} Web Spider, known as in Japan, is a spider-based Reploid who works for Repliforce as the commander of their guerrilla unit. Before his military career with Repliforce, he was once a Maverick Hunter, belonging to the 0th Special Unit. When Repliforce began their war for independence and was considered a Maverick group, he remained loyal and was stationed in the jungle, charged with guarding a powerful beam cannon hidden there. Power and Abilities Web Spider can move quite fast when ascending on the tree and move in its crown. *'Lightning Web' - Web Spider charges electricity to create web networks of varying sizes or strings that help him ascend and descend on the tree. *'Small Spider Attack' - He can shoot robotic spiders from his "abdomen" part. Strategy At the start of the battle his attack strategy is to conceal himself in the leaf canopy above and only dropping down to fire small homing webs (Lightning Web). When his health is reduced to below half, he will create a large web network and crawl around erratically shooting out either small robotic spiders or homing webs. With X, Web Spider's weakness is the Twin Slasher obtained from Slash Beast; it can cut his web, causing him to fall and resulting in heavy damage. As for Zero, Ryuenjin can be hard to use on Web Spider, so use the regular saber. Shippuuga is also effective on him, but he needs to be in the right place for it to hit him as well as to avoid take damage on contact, which requires Zero to use his jumping saber slashes mostly. After his defeat, X obtains Lightning Web and Zero learns Raijingeki. Other appearances Web Spider appeared as an unit card in TEPPEN. Data Stage description: Infiltrate enemy-occupied jungle and destroy the weapon under construction. Stage Enemies Enemies in Web Spider's stage, the Jungle. *Blast Raster *Kill Fisher *King Poseidon *Mega Nest *Obiiru *Metal Gabyoall *Spider Core Dialogues When Playing as X Web Spider: You've labeled us all as Mavericks! I won't let you pass. Turn back now! When Playing as Zero Web Spider: Ah... Zero. I've been expecting you. Zero: Spider! You work for Repliforce?! Web Spider: Yes... I lead a renegade unit now. Zero: There's still time, call off the coup! Web Spider: No. I know where my loyalties lie. Other Media ''Rockman X4'' (manga) Web Spider appears in the Rockman X4 manga where he is the first member of the Repliforce fought by X. Archie Comics Web Spider appears in the Worlds Unite crossover event as one of the many Mega Man X characters featured in the Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Sonic Boom comics. He is one of many Mavericks who appears alongside Sigma-2, having been cloned as part of a Maverick army that is deployed to attack various worlds. Gallery WebSpiderConcept.png|''Mega Man X4'' concept art TEPPEN COR 106 art.png|Web Spider card in TEPPEN RX4WebSpider.jpg|''Rockman X4'' manga Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Trivia *Web Spider is similar to Bospider in appearance. One of his attacks also involves throwing out small spider robots that scuttle along the ground and side walls, reminiscent to Bospider as well. *If the player shoots a charged Twin Slasher at Web Spider when the battle starts, a glitch occurs where the player cannot attack him, forcing them to restart the battle. *Although he is one of several Mavericks that are based on arthropods, Web Spider is the only arachnid Reploid in the Mega Man X series. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Repliforce Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Electric Mavericks Category:Arachnomorpha design Category:X Challenge bosses